reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Overrun
is a multiplayer mode included in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description The game is a survival mode featuring endless waves of Undead enemies. Each wave, Undead will spawn, and a red meter will appear at the top of the screen, as well as a countdown timer. Players must kill enough of the undead to fill the red meter, which, once filled, stops the countdown timer. Filling the red meter also revives downed players and then everyone must kill the remaining zombies to get to the next wave. If time runs out, Sudden Death will activate, in which zombies will continue to spawn, attacks will do more damage and players cannot be revived once downed. The players must work together against the increasingly difficult odds. There are 5 levels each take place in or around a Graveyard: *"High Brains Drifter" takes place in Coot's Chapel. *"Undeadwood" takes place in Tumbleweed. *"Bury em' Deep" takes place in Odd Fellow's Rest. *"Dead Man Walking" takes place in Blackwater. *"Undead Django" takes place in Sepulcro. Weapons At the beginning of an Undead Overrun game, players will choose from 4 classes to use while in game. Regardless of what class is chosen, a torch will be given to each player. *Ravager - Medium Range **Mauser Pistol **Sawed-off Shotgun **Dynamite *Overkill - Close Range **Double-action Revolver **Pump-action Shotgun **Dynamite *Long Shot - Long Range **High Power Pistol **Bolt Action Rifle **Double-barreled Shotgun *Mauler - All Purpose **LeMat Revolver **Semi-auto Shotgun **Henry Repeater After a few waves, a new weapon will appear on the map, marked by a green dot. Players must get to the weapon box before the wave is over. The box has one of 3 weapons: *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Evans Repeater *Blunderbuss Phosphorus Bullets Phosphorus bullets are bullets that, when shot at a zombie, will engulf it in blue fire, incapacitate it and slowly kill it, also being a one-hit-kill. There are two ways to earn these bullets: #Earning a Combo Breaker - 10 kill combo #Last Man Standing - being the last person not incapacitated These bullets last 15-20 seconds. It's best to use these bullets with a fast shooting pistol/revolver or rifle, or a semi-auto shotgun, as every single BB in buckshot will set the undead ablaze. Coffins Coffins play an important role in Undead Overrun. At the beginning of each wave, a coffin will spawn randomly on the map, having the players rush to open it as quickly as possible. Once players reach the coffin, it takes five pulls for the coffin to open. Once open, several items are given: *One minute is added to the countdown clock *Undead Bait or Holy Water (Only the player who opened the coffin will receive one of these items.) **Holy Water behaves differently in Undead Overrun, more as a target designator. When thrown, it will immolate any surrounding zombies, then lightning bolts will shoot down, killing anything in its blast radius. It's highly recommended that it is tossed away from other players. *Shotgun Slugs will be equipped **Shotgun slugs will replace the normal shotgun ammo. Slugs are single projectiles that deal more damage and have more long range effectiveness at the cost of spread and close range dominance. *Ammo for your weapons. Once the timer runs down, the coffin will stop spawning. This will eventually lead to the players running out of ammo, which will certainly lead to death. Tips * Teamwork is crucial. The undead will increase in strength and number exponentially as the waves increase. * Remember to grab the coffin and the weapon before the red meter is filled. Once the meter is full, both will disappear. * Open coffins as soon as possible. The items and ammo it gives will help you immensely, and the one minute of time it adds to the countdown clock is important to surviving the later waves. *If a downed teammate is surrounded by zombies, toss a stick a dynamite near the teammate. It will kill anything surrounding it, yet leave the player unharmed. This is very useful for taking out lots of zombies at a time, and a good use for a friend who is downed. *Undead Bait can be used to temporarily distract zombies and can come in handy when the horde is clustering around a coffin or downed teammate. Players start out with three bottles of bait in their throwable weapons category regardless of their chosen loadout. *In the Blackwater map, there is a very easy way to survive; you just go to the city and then climb up ladder to the hotel and stand up there and kill all zombies that come. However this will make you go to sudden death if you do not kill all of the zombies within the time limit. This is an impossible round that lasts forever until you and your team eventually all die. It is much better to actually fight the zombies head on, as this progresses the rounds. * In the Blackwater map, when (if) sudden death occurs and you are the last man standing run to the city, climb the water tower that has a ladder on it next to the train station. Once on the ladder, you can shoot the zombies and get multiple kills. Before sudden death happens be sure to have plenty of Undead Bait, Dynamite, and Holy Water for these are not needed but can help when you want to get a big kill chain for extra points. Also be sure if a lot of zombies are behind you throw a bait and get up the ladder as fast as possible, because if they catch up they will knock you off the ladder. The last thing is since the only zombie the can harm the player from far away is the Retcher, this is a good place to go because they cannot aim high they usually cant hit the player while up there. Trivia *While the undead will be easier to kill using Casual Mode, the player's point total will not be added to the final score for the match and the points will not be tallied toward his score on the leaderboards. *In the trailer, the Semi-auto Shotgun was seen being cocked like a lever action after every shot, not the usual animation for the gun. However, this could just be an animation glitch or a new animation for when a shotgun is loaded with slugs. *Undead Django is a reference to the spaghetti Western. *High Brains Drifter is a reference to High Plains Drifter the Western Film starring Clint Eastwood. *Undeadwood is a reference to Deadwood, a western T.V. series. *Bury 'Em Deep is a reference to Hang 'Em High, a spaghetti Western Film starring Clint Eastwood. Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired while playing mode: Category:Multiplayer